I just wanted to see it for myself
by Emerald-Water
Summary: A dark night. A missing brother. Something supernatural? All cute and little Weechesters - plays after "Something wicked", no tag or relation to the episode... Sam/Dean; Enjoy!


Hey all! This is just a new one shot - Weechester story. It takes place some time after "Something wicked".  
I just had to write something cute and fluffy...

Lee

* * *

**I just wanted to see it for myself**

Dean woke up with a start. For a moment he didn't know what had woken him. It was quiet, there was no noise… but while he lay there, listening into the dark, he recognized what had startled him. It was the missing of noises… little noises… noises his brother made when he slept. He couldn't hear Sammy breath, or move or muttering quietly while sleeping.

With a racing heart Dean struggled to his feet, completely awake now, flicking on the light of their bedroom. He pushed open the door to the adjoining room, also flicking the light on and looking for his little brother. "Sammy?" he whispered but stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the door to their little apartment ajar.

Their dad was on a hunt and left them alone three days ago. He promised he would be back tomorrow morning. So it was Dean's watch. He was in charge.

Dean swallowed past the lump in his throat. "Sammy…" again he whispered his brothers name. But Sammy didn't reply. He dashed to the drawer in the small living-room, rifled through it and found the flashlight, and a spare pair of batteries, as well as more ammunition for his shotgun.

With dread letting his stomach flutter, he walked up to the open door, grabbing his key and went out into the dark, closing the door behind him.

They had been in the little town for over two months now, the thing his dad was hunting was more difficult to find and kill than he had anticipated. Dean didn't mind. Sam was enjoying the time here. There was a big playground just opposite their home, and even if their dad always told them to stay inside – what their dad didn't know… Dean shook his head. "Stupid. This was stupid!" he muttered under his breath.

The playground would be the first place for him to check.

The playground was abandoned. Dean flinched as something squealed loudly, his gun raised. But it had only been the old swings that were moved from the slight night-breeze.

He looked for Sam everywhere, trying to find the little guy, but with each passing minute his fear for Sammy grew. He stopped dead as he saw Sam's baseball-cap lying on the ground near the junglegym. "What did you do Sammy…" he whispered again, and then, forgetting all his caution, he screamed into the night: "SAMMY!!" His only existing thought the one to find his baby brother.

…

Sam sat on the cold and wet ground. He didn't know what happened. He was just walking up the hill, and then, the next thing he remembered he was sitting on the ground and his ankle and arm hurt. He drew in another shaky breath, hiccuping slightly while he hugged himself rocking backward and forth. He wanted his daddy, he wanted his brother… another quiet sob escaped him, so he almost overheard the yell and as he recognized who was calling him there, his sob grew louder and he started to wail. "Deeeeaaaaaannnnn!"

Dean ran. He was out of breath from the exertion but he kept on running. "Sammy!" he tried to yell as loud as he could. Stopping for a moment to hear the wailing of his little brother.

It was nearer now. Suddenly the ground under him was gone and with a startled yelp he fell...

He rolled down the hidden ditch, something connecting with his hip letting him cry out. Then he was down panting in and out, not daring to move for a moment.

The wailing of his brother had died down into a quiet crying. A very near quiet crying.

With effort Dean pushed himself up and winced. He would have one spectacular bruise by tomorrow. Turning around, he saw his little brother sitting there, on the wet ground, his knees drawn up to his chest tears running down his chubby cheeks and deep and gut wrenching sobs shaking his little body.

Dean got on his hands and knees and then started to crawl the few feet separating them.

Sam looked up at him, still sobbing and as Dean was in arms reach, Sammy wrapped his arms around him clinging to him as if there was no tomorrow.

Dean didn't know if he should be relieved, angry or thankful. He decided for now he had enough in his mind to get them out of this precarious position.

"Sammy…" he hugged his brother back, feeling the tremble that wracked the smaller boys frame. "What on earth did you think, sneaking out on me like that, and in the middle of the night?" he asked the weeping bundle as he picked him up and placed him in his lap, where Sam wrapped himself around Dean. He waited for a moment for Sam's answer. As he didn't got one, he shrugged. "Well, lets get us out of here, and back into the house than. You know…" he stopped as he heard Sam whisper something quietly. "What did you say?" he asked gentle. "I said, I thought you were dead… like mommy…"

Dean swallowed hard, pressing his little brother harder to himself. "Why should you think that, silly." He asked, his hands now going gently up and down his siblings back. "You didn't get up…" Sammy whispered back, hiccuping again.

"Awwwww, little dude. You know I'm your awesome big brother. It needs more than a slight tumble… " he stopped there berating himself quietly for not asking this question in the first place. "Did you hurt yourself, Sammy?" he asked, pushing the little boy back, so he could see him in his face. Sam looked at him with tearful eyes, nodding slightly, hesitantly.

"Where does it hurt?" Dean asked worried now.

His little brother touched his shoulder and pointed at his left foot. "Okay, I guess we should hurry then. I can't look you over in the dark in a stupid ditch. And then you gonna tell me why you went outside in the first place little man. I'll decide afterwards, if I tell dad or not." He got up from his haunching position, dragging his little brother upwards with him.

...

It had been strenuous to get himself and Sam up the ditch and back the way to their home. He had given his little brother a piggyback-ride, thankful that his hip went numb after a while.

Back in the little apartment he had gotten rid of Sammy's wet jacket and had persuaded him, that he couldn't keep on the pyjama shirt and bottoms, because they were as well wet and dirty.

Sam's shoulder was bruised and he knew it would hurt the little twerp quite a while to move the limb. His ankle was swollen, and bruised also, but it didn't look as if it was broken, just sprained, he considered. He put some coolant spray onto the bruising on his little brothers shoulder, laughing as Sammy gasped at the cold, and wrapped up the ankle to keep it at least a little immobilized.

As he had finally gotten his little brother into a new pair of pyjama he sat down on the opposite of him, but not before warming up some milk and making them both a mug of hot cocoa.

"So?" he asked, his face serious and his voice all matter of fact. Sam stared at his brother.

"What did you do outside. You scared the crap out of me!" suddenly, as his brother sat there with him all the anger and worry was back. "Do you know what could have happened? Do you have any idea what… what…" Dean stopped at the loss of words, remembering the ordeal with the Shtriga.

Sam's eyes went downcast as he answered. "What was that?" he asked, forgetting his cocoa and bruised hip, as he jumped up and was with a few steps beside his brother, kneeling in front of him.

Sam started to weep again. "You… you… told me… mommy was… a… a star. Always… looking out for us…" Dean swallowed hard, feeling the sting of tears himself.

"I… I tried to… I wanted to see her… for myself." Sammy sobbed. Dean's forehead connected with his brothers. "I… went to the junglegym… but there still was… too… too much light from the… the street-lights. So, I… I went up the hill… and I fell…" the weeping grew louder, and Dean couldn't keep his own tears at bay now. He hugged his little brother tightly, comforting him. "Why didn't you ask me to show you…" he quietly said, his voice laced with emotion. "I… I… didn't see her." Sammy cried. "Shhh… hush, silly!" Dean grabbed him under his armpits, carrying him back to their room, switching off all the lights and sitting Sam on the window-sill. He ripped the curtains out of their view and opened the window.

Cold night air surrounded them, as he pointed with his index-finger to the outshining star on the night-sky.

He put his arms around Sam's shoulders. "You know, you don't have to go outside when you want to see mom. She's the brightest of the stars. You can see her always." He explained.

They watched the stars for a while and felt Sam resting his head against his shoulder yawing audible. Smiling slightly he closed the window and again picked up the small boy carrying him to his bed and asked gentle: "Do you want to sleep in my bed tonight?" He felt the slight nod against his shoulder and grinned as he put Sam down on his bed and laid down himself. "Are you going to tell daddy?" Sam asked, his voice already sleepy. "I think I'm okay with that this is our little secret." A wet kiss was placed on his cheek.

"You're the best brother ever." Sam piped up. Dean chuckled and felt Sam snuggle closer to him. "Yeahh… I rock…" he once again looked at the twinkling stars outside, before he closed his eyes. Both boys were asleep within minutes.

**FIN**

Hope you liked it... if you have any comments, feel free to contact me!!


End file.
